soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forrester family
The Forrester Family is a family in the CBS Daytime soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful. The Forresters own and run the Los Angeles based fashion house Forrester Creations. This is a list of all known members of the Forrester family, both past and present, deceased and living. First generation Eric Forrester I(John McCook, 1987–present) : Patriarch of the Forrester family. Father of Thorne, Kristen, Felicia and Angela with his first wife Stephanie Forrester and Eric "Rick" Forrester, Jr. and Bridget Forrester with his second wife Brooke Logan. Eric believed Ridge Forrester was his oldest son with Stephanie until the 2001 reveal that Ridge was fathered by Massimo Marone. He also married Sheila Carter and Donna Logan and he adopted Donna's son Marcus. * Stephanie Forrester(Susan Flannery, 1987–present) : Matriarch of the Forrester family. Mother to Ridge, Thorne, Kristen, Felicia and Angela . She is extremely involved in her children and grandchildren's lives and rarely butts out when she feels she's doing what is in their best interest. She has a strong rivalry with Brooke Logan, who has been married to Eric, Ridge and Thorne. Eric married Stephanie originally because she was pregnant with Ridge. * Brooke Logan Forrester (Katherine Kelly Lang, 1987–present; Catherine Hickland, 1987; Sandra Ferguson, 1997) : Eric and Brooke's marriage produced two now-adult children, Rick and Bridget. Brooke became pregnant with Rick after Ridge chose to be with Caroline, and Eric stopped her from aborting the baby and married her. Bridget was conceived during a time when Brooke was intimate with both Eric and Ridge, and she did not know which man had fathered her child. * Sheila Carter (Kimberlin Brown, 1992-1998, 2002, 2003) : Eric married nurse Sheila, but divorced her when Lauren Fenmore revealed Sheila's crooked past. *'Donna Logan' (Carrie Mitchum, 1987–2004; Jennifer Gareis, 2006–present) : She married Eric in 2008; they subsequently divorced. Eric adopted her son, Marcus. She was formerly engaged to Thorne Forrester. John Forrester Occasionally mentioned, but never seen, brother of Eric Forrester. * Margaret "Maggie" Forrester (Barbara Crampton, 1995-1998) : Ex-wife of John Forrester and Dr. James Warwick. Mother of Jessica. She has had a strong rivalry with Sheila Carter. Second generation * Ridge Forrester (Ronn Moss, 1987-present; Lane Davies, 1992) :: The eldest and favorite son of Massimo Marone and Stephanie Forrester but raised as the eldest son of Eric Forrester. He currently works as CEO of Forrester Creations. He has three children: Thomas, Phoebe, and Steffy from his marriage to Taylor Hamilton. He has another son, Ridge Forrester Jr. from his previous marriage to Brooke Logan and an adopted daughter, Hope Logan. He is currently with Brooke Logan Forrester. :* Caroline Spencer Forrester (Joanna Johnson) :: Caroline left Thorne for Ridge. She died from leukemia shortly after their wedding. Her twin sister Karen Spencer arrived after her death to seduce him and get him away from Taylor. :* Dr. Taylor Hayes (Hunter Tylo, 1990-1994, 1994-2002, 2004, 2005-present; Sherilyn Wolter, 1990) :: Taylor was Caroline's therapist. After Caroline's death, Taylor fell in love with Ridge and they married in 1992. Despite many obstacles, including Taylor being presumed dead twice, they remained together until January 2006 :* Brooke Logan Forrester (Katherine Kelly Lang, 1987-present; Catherine Hickland, 1987; Sandra Ferguson, 1997) :: Ridge has been married to Brooke several times; however only one of these marriages was legal. They reunited in 2007 and are currently together. However, their relationship has been strained for years due to the interference of Ridge's mother Stephanie, his ex-wife Taylor Hayes, his daughter Steffy Forrester and Brooke's son Rick and Brooke's own scandals. *'Thorne Forrester' (Clayton Norcross, 1987-1989; Jeff Trachta, 1989-1996; Winsor Harmon, 1996-present) : The oldest biological child of Eric and Stephanie. He currently is head of shipping at Forrester Creations. Thorne is often sidelined in favor of his older half-brother, Ridge. Although they've had their rivalries, Thorne and Ridge are good brothers and will support each other in times of crisis. He has a young daughter, Alexandria Forrester, from his marriage to Darla Einstein. :* Caroline Spencer Forrester (Joanna Johnson) :: Thorne's first wife, who left him for Ridge, before dying of leukemia. :* Macy Alexander Sharpe (Bobbie Eakes 1989-2000, 2001, 2002-2003) :: Thorne's former wife and the daughter of Sally Spectra. Came to town in April 1989. Married Thorne Forrester in 1990. Divorced Thorne after having an affair with Jake McClaine in 1991. Reconciled with Thorne briefly in 1993. Broke off their engagement in 1993 and began a relationship with Anthony in 1993 and Sly Donavan in 1994. Left Sly in 1995 and reconciled with Thorne in late 1994. Remarried Thorne in 1995. One of the suspects, along with Brooke and Thorne of killing a Forrester model in 1995. She accused Thorne of having an affair with Claudia in 1996. Separated from Thorne again in 1996, following a divorce. Formed a rivalry with Dr. Taylor Hayes in 1997, when she slept with Thorne and she was trying to win Thorne back. Reconciled with Thorne in 1997 and became engaged until 1998 when Thorne left her when she admitted her feelings for Brooke's husband, Grant Chambers. Thorne and Macy then try to work it out, but then it is revealed that Darla is pregnant. She left Thorne after he impregnated her best friend, Darla, during a one-night stand in summer of 2003. She then married Deacon Sharpe. Macy was killed in late October 2003 when she was crushed by a falling chandelier at Oscar's Club. :* Brooke Forrester (Katherine Kelly Lang, 1987-present; Catherine Hickland, 1987; Sandra Ferguson, 1997) :: After marrying and divorcing Eric and Ridge, Brooke fell in love with Thorne and they married in 2001. Their marriage lasted less than a year. Thorne left Brooke after overhearing her confess to Deacon that she still had feelings for Ridge. :* Darla Forrester (Schae Harrison) :: Thorne married Sally's receptionist, Darla, after "knocking her up" during a one-night stand, resulting in Alexandria's birth. Thorne and Darla were happy until Darla was killed in a car accident in mid-2006 while trying to change a tire on a dark highway in the fog and fell back into the road where she was hit by Taylor who was trying to get to her daughter to help her. * Angela Forrester : Eric and Stephanie's eldest daughter who died from microcephaly. Never appeared on-screen. An impostor appeared in the late 1980s, posing as abed-ridden Angela; she was eventually discovered and run out of town along with her doctor. They were both believed to have died in an accident, but months later, she resurfaced; apparently, after the crash, she was rescued and killed the woman who pulled her out of the burning car, putting her body in the car before it exploded. She swore revenge on Stephanie. She gets Thorne drunk, after which she tells him about him getting drunk and shooting Ridge. This causes Stephanie to almost lose it, which was "Angela's" plan. She disappeared in 1989 and has not been seen since. * Kristen Forrester Dominguez (Terri Ann Linn, 1987-1994, 1997, 1999; Tracy Melchior, 2001-2009) : Second oldest daughter of Eric and Stephanie. She was married to Clarke Garrison in the late 1980s and is currently married to the HIV-positive Tony Dominguez. The two have an adopted son, Zende, who resides with them in Florida. :* Clarke Garrison (Daniel McVicar) :: First husband of Kristen. :* Antonio "Tony" Dominguez (Paulo Benedeti) :: Husband to Kristen Forrester and father to their adopted son, Zende. Tony is HIV-positive. * Felicia Forrester (Colleen Dion-Scotti, 1991-1992, 1997, 2004; Lesli Kay, 2005-present) : The youngest daughter of Eric and Stephanie and also the only surviving Forrester child to never have been married. She has an infant son, Dominick ("Dino"), fathered by Dante Damiano. She was the head of public relations at Forrester Creations. She almost died from colon cancer in 2006. * Jessica Forrester (Maitland Ward) : Daughter of John Forrester and his ex-wife Maggie. Following her parents' divorce she moved from Davenport, Iowa to Los Angeles to live with Eric and Stephanie between the years of 1994 and 1996. Afterwards she left town for London, England. * Eric "Rick" Forrester Jr. (Ryan/Nicole Miller, 1990-1991; Jeremy Snider, 1991-1995; Steven Hartman, 1995-1997; Justin Torkildsen, 1999-2006; Kyle Lowder, 2007-2011; Jacob Young, 1997-1999, 2011-present) : Son of Eric Forrester and Brooke Logan. As a child he shot Grant Chambers, but repressed the memory. In his late teens to early 20s he was married to Amber Moore. He has also had relationships with Caitlin Ramirez and his adopted brother, Ridge Forrester's daughters Phoebe and Steffy and Ridge's, and ex-wife Taylor Hayes to get back at Ridge. He is currently dating Caroline Spencer. :* Amber Moore (Adrienne Frantz) :Amber, who was somewhat older than Rick, seduced him as a teenager. They married but it was annulled, re-married which ended in divorce three years later. * Dr. Bridget Forrester (Caitlin Wachs, 1995; Landry Allbright, 1996-1997; Agnes Bruckner, 1997-1999; Jennifer Finnigan, 1999-2004; Ashley Jones, 2004-2011) : Daughter of Eric Forrester and Brooke Logan. She worked as a physician at University Hospital and as a head designer at Jackie M. She has been married to both Deacon Sharpe and Nick Marone, both of whom cheated on her with her mother. Her first pregnancy resulted in a miscarriage, her second resulted in the birth of a daughter Nicole Ann Marone whom was stillborn, and her final attempt at motherhood via surrogate Sandy Sommers (real name: Agnes Jones) resulted in a miscarriage after Sandy fell down a flight of stairs. Bridget's marriage to Nick Marone ends after he finds out about her one-night stand with his stepfather Owen Knight. They are now separated, because Bridget got pregnant by Owen Knight during the one-night stand. She lived with Owen and Jackie. She went to Big Bear Cabin and Owen delivered their son Logan, born on September 3rd, 2010. Bridget went on an extended vacation to Hawaii after being rejected by Owen, only to return and start a relationship with the newly single Owen. :* Deacon Sharpe (Sean Kanan, 2000-2005) :: Bridget's first husband who had an affair with Bridget's mother and is the biological father of Hope Logan. :* Dominick "Nick" Marone (Jack Wagner) :: Son of Massimo Marone and Jackie Marone Knight. Half-brother of Ridge Forrester. Bridget's second husband, who she marries and divorced three times. He also cheated on Bridget, with her own aunt Katie Logan. * Marcus Barber Forrester (formerly Marcus Walton) (Texas Battle, 2008–present) : Son of Donna Logan Barber and Justin Barber, though he was given up for adoption at birth. Recently arrived in LA after hearing about his mother's wedding in the newspaper. Dated his adoptive niece Steffy Forrester. He was recently adopted by Eric Forrester, while also having Justin as a father. Fathered a child with Amber Moore, baby Rosie Barber Forrester. In July 2012, he married Dayzee Leigh. :* Dayzee Leigh Barber Forrester Walton (Kristolyn Lloyd, 2010-presnt) : Ex-lover of Thomas Forrester. Married Marcus Barber is 2012, who is her first husband. Close friend of Stephanie Forrester. Third generation * Thomas Forrester (Drew Tyler Bell, 2004–2010; Adam Gregory, 2010–present) : Oldest child of Ridge Forrester and Taylor Hayes Hamilton Forrester; was stated to be 18 in 2004. He had relationships with Caitlin Ramirez and Amber Moore, and was briefly married to illegal immigrant Gaby Moreno. Dating Caroline Spencer. :* Gabriela "Gaby" Moreno (Shanelle Workman) : The daughter of Stephanie's long-time maid Helen. When Helen died in a car accident, Stephanie invited Gaby to live with her at the Forrester mansion. Gaby fell in love with Thomas, and they eloped in order to keep Gaby, an illegal immigrant, in the country. They split when Taylor arranged for Gaby to stay in the U.S. without being married to Thomas. * Steffy Forrester (Alex Hoover, 2005–2006; Jacqueline MacInnes Wood, 2008–present) : Daughter of Ridge and Taylor; fraternal twin of Phoebe. Returned in June 2008 from a boarding school in the U.K. Ex-Lover of Marcus Barber, Rick Forrester, Owen Knight, and Oliver Jones. Married Liam Spencer in 2011 and divorced in 2012. Rival of her own adoptive sister, Hope Logan. :* Liam Cooper Spencer III (Scott Clifton, 2010-present) : Son of Bill Spencer Jr. and Kelly Hopkins. Ex-husband of Steffy Forrester and current husband of Hope Spencer. * Phoebe Forrester (Addison Hoover, 2005–2006; MacKenzie Mauzy, 2006–2008) : Daughter of Ridge and Taylor; fraternal twin sister of Steffy Forrester. She was stalked by Shane McGrath and later pursued a relationship with Rick Forrester. She died in December 2008 in a terrible car accident driven by Rick. * Hope Logan Spencer (Colby and Grayson Button, 2002–2003; Amanda and Rachel Pace, 2004–2009; Kimberly Matula, 2010–present) : Biological daughter of Deacon Sharpe and Brooke Forrester; step-child of Ridge Forrester. :* Liam Cooper Spencer III (Scott Clifton, 2010-present) : Son of Bill Spencer Jr. and Kelly Hopkins. Ex-husband of Steffy Forrester and current husband of Hope Spencer. * Alexandria Forrester (Harley Graham, 2007–2009, 2010 : Daughter of Thorne and Darla Forrester. She is six years old as of July 2007. * Zende Forrester Dominguez (Daniel E. Smith) : Adoptive son of Kristen and Tony Dominguez. They met him during their African honeymoon in 2002. * Dominick Forrester Damiano (Eric and Jacob Steinberger) : Son of Felicia Forrester and Dante Damiano. Conceived during a one-night stand in Italy in December 2004. * Ridge "R.J." Forrester Jr. (Ridge Perkett, 2006–2009; Jack Horan, 2011–present) : The only biological child of Ridge Forrester and Brooke Logan, born in July 2004. Prior to his birth he was thought to be the son of Nick Marone but after a paternity test was taken, just after his birth, it was proved he was the son of Ridge Forrester. * Eric Forrester III (deceased) : Son of Eric "Rick" Forrester II and Amber Forrester. Deceased. * Nicole Marone (deceased) : Daughter of Bridget Forrester and Nick Payne Marone. Deceased. * Logan Forrester Knight : Son of Bridget Forrester and Owen Knight. Logan was born on air September 3, 2010. He came out of a one-night-stand with Bridget Forrester and Owen Knight. At the time, Bridget was married to Nick. * Ambrosia "Rosie" Barber Forrester : Daughter of Amber Moore and Marcus Barber Forrester. Rosie was born on air on June 20, 2011 and was initially thought to be the daughter of Liam Spencer or Oliver Jones. Forrester Family Tree * John Forrester ** m. Maggie Forrester (divorced; pre-show) *** c. Jessica Forrester * Eric Forrester I. ** m. Stephanie Douglas (divorced; 1950's-1990) *** c. Ridge Forrester (Legal son) **** m. Caroline Spencer Forrester (dissolved by her death; 1990) **** m. Brooke Logan Forrester (invalid; 1994) **** m. Taylor Hayes Forrester (divorced; 1992–1995) ***** c. Thomas Forrester ****** m. Gabriela "Gaby" Moreno (divorced; 2006) ***** c. Phoebe Forrester DECEASED ***** c. Steffy Forrester ****** m. Liam Spencer (divorced; 2011-2012) **** m. Brooke Logan (divorced; 1998) **** m. Taylor Hayes Forrester (divorced; 1998–2006) **** m. Brooke Logan (divorced; 2003–2004) ***** c. R.J. Forrester **** m. Brooke Logan (invalid; 2004) **** m. Brooke Logan (invalid; 2009) **** c. Hope Logan ADOPTIVE **** m. Liam Spencer (married; 2012-present) **** m. Taylor Hayes Jones (annulled 2009) **** m. Brooke Logan Forrester (divorced; 2009–2011) **** m. Brooke Logan Forrester (married; 2012–present) *** c. Thorne Forrester **** m. Caroline Spencer Forrester (divorced; 1987–1989) **** m. Macy Alexander Forrester (divorced; 1990–1994) **** m. Macy Alexander Forrester (divorced; 1995–1997) **** m. Macy Alexander Sharpe (divorced; 2000–2003) **** m. Brooke Logan (divorced; 2001) **** m. Darla Einstein Forrester (dissolved by her death; 2004–2006) ***** c. Alexandria Forrester *** c. Angela Forrester DECEASED *** c. Kristen Forrester **** m. Clarke Garrison (divorced; 1988–1989) **** m. Antonio "Tony" Dominguez (married; 2001–present) ***** c. Zende Forrester Dominguez (Adoptive) *** c. Felicia Forrester **** a. Dante Damiano ***** c. Dominick "Dino" Damiano ** m. Brooke Logan (divorced; 1991–1993) *** c. Eric "Rick" Forrester II. **** m. Amber Moore Forrester (divorced; 1999–2000) ***** c. Eric Forrester III. DECEASED/Stillborn **** m. Amber Moore Forrester (divorced; 2001–2003) *** c. Bridget Forrester **** m. Deacon Sharpe (divorced; 2001–2002) **** m. Dominick Marone (divorced; 2005–2006) ***** c. Nicole Marone DECEASED/Stillborn **** m. Dominick Marone (divorced; 2008) **** m. Dominick Marone (divorced; 2009–2010) **** a. Owen Knight ***** c. Logan Forrester Knight ** m. Shelia Forrester (divorced; 1993–1995) ** m. Stephanie Forrester (divorced; 1999–2005) ** m. Brooke Logan Forrester (divorced; 2005–2006) ** m. Stephanie Forrester (divorced; 2006–2008) ** m. Donna Logan Forrester (divorced; 2008–2010) ***c. Marcus Barber Forrester (Adoptive) ****a. Amber Moore *****c. Ambrosia "Rosie" Barber Forrester ****m. Dayzee Leigh Forrester (married, 2012-present) ** m. Stephanie Forrester (married, 2012-present) Category:Forrester family Category:Bold and the Beautiful Category:The Bold and the Beautiful families